The invention relates to an axial loaded explosive bolt that can repeatedly be used for the purpose of remotely or automatically activating a timely separation of two walls separated by a finite distance by the means of either an explosive charge or the activation of a pressurized gas line.
Explosive bolts are commonly used for the connection and separation mechanisms in circumstances such as multi-staged rocket vehicles, deployment of satellites, and emergency disconnects in various applications. In the said situations, non-reusable fasteners with an explosive charge are employed to ensure timely separation of all needed components. However, in some applications there is a need to separate components of an assembly, ensure all components to be intact, and then reassemble the said assembly in a relatively quick manner.
Additionally, in many applications, a large compressive axial load and a relatively small tensile load are applied the system; therefore, material choice and the minimum cross sectional area are critical to the maximum load allowed by the system. Further, with such a load, there is commonly a need to separate in the axial direction as opposed to in the radial direction as in standard bolts.
In addition, the point of separation may be a location containing sensitive materials to the overall system reliability and sustainability. Therefore, shrapnel and debris at high velocities can potentially disrupt both proper/safe separation of intended components as well as disrupt surrounding, sensitive materials. Further, in some select circumstances the point of separation may be heat/flame sensitive and/or occurring at a very high altitude. In such circumstances, the use of an explosive bolt employing a pyrotechnic charge is not desirable.